superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Luis Blonsky (Earth-919)
Monica Luis Blonsky, born to Erica''' and Dallas Blonsky, on February 14th, 2002 in New Orleans. Monica is the second child of Erica Evans and Dallas Blonsky as her sister Essa Blonsky is the oldest. Featured Stories * The Gifted: Merchanty History Monica, her sister, and cousin were rendered orphans when they were children, they were sent to live their grandmother where they grew up, Monica was always the baby of the family and tended to get doted on though she wasn't spoiled as her grandmother quashed those characteristics. Monica was 15 when her granny passed away from natural causes, this death hit Monica hard and had resulted in her powers manifesting in the form of brilliant hot pink flames mixed with purple and orange. During this time she had been dating a boy named Zac Kirby, her granny, sister, and cousin did not like him but she did so they let it slide, eventually, though her mourning over her grandmother led to an estrangement between her and him. During summer break she had gone to a party in the hopes of surprising him. When she asked where he was she was told he was with Mia who at the time was her best friend, she had entered the room they were in to find Zac and Mia screwing on the bed, in her rage she had beat the hell out of Mia and would have incinerated Zac if Essa hadn't been there to calm her down. After that, her powers were on the fritz constantly, they burned things without her asking them to and they seemed to make life change and twist without her say so an ability she hadn't even known she had. When her powers calmed down she had begged her cousin to let her go on a vacation but he had been firmly against it, eventually, she and Essa managed to wear him down until he sent her off. After her vacation, she returned to Florida where she was confronted with Ex and her former friend, she lost control of her powers and killed thousands in the release of her power. Due to that she and her family had to flee the country because of Sentinel Services. Relationships Powers & Abilities * 'X-Gene Physiology: '''As an X-Gene carrier, Monica is a mutant as such she is able to develop special abilities while retaining her humanity. Monica's family is a mutant family having ties that go all the way back to the Roman Empire, because of this she is a particularly strong carrier of the gene. ** 'Absolute Psionic Power/Meta Psionics: Monica can tap into infinite/absolute, pure, raw psionic might, and achieve an unimaginable level of psychic power, capabilities, and precision that surpasses any and all other psionic by an incredible margin. The limits to this power are unforeseeable making Monica an Omega Level Mutant however she cannot control the brunt of her enormous power which limits her to Alpha Level Power. *** 'Telekinesis/TK Force: '''Like her cousin, Monica is an accomplished Telekinetic, she can manipulate elements with her Telekinesis imparticular Fire, she has also lifted massive objects with her power as well as crushed them. **** 'Cosmic Pyrokinesis/Pyrokinesis: '''Monica can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. She does this through Telekinesis. When her emotions are unbalanced her flames tend to become a mix of Orange, Pink, and Purple. Her Pyrokinesis is particularly powerful due to its Cosmic status even allowing her to bend life around her with the radiation it generates. Category:Earth-919 Category:Mutant Category:Omega-Level Mutant Category:Merchanty Clan (Earth-919)